New Year's Kiss
by SqueezeMyDucky
Summary: Ten minutes before midnight, something changes between two long-time friends. Oneshot, SoRiku. Happy New Year 2013!


**Finally have this account to myself, it looks like.**

**So here's a fluffy oneshot thing that I wrote shortly after a New Year's party. It's horribly unbeta-ed and might just kill you like it did me.**

**Either way have fun, and I hope you all have a wonderful year! Also don't own KH or any characters and all that jazz.**

* * *

The clock indicated that there were less than ten minutes left before midnight, the next day. January 1st, 2013. Four young men in their late teens sat gathered around a small table littered with novelty playing cards and mostly empty champagne flutes. They had long since given up on their pointless game of Texas Hold'Em and the redhead and blond of the foursome had started practicing card throwing on the far wall of the apartment, much to the disdain of the three girls hosting the party. Naminé and Kairi sat on the couch trying to ignore the boys' antics while Xion was glaring daggers across the room as she simultaneously dug out the noise makers she had bought specifically for this night. Axel and Roxas ceased their card throwing and got up to gather the fallen projectiles, leaving Roxas' brother Sora and his friend Riku to continue their conversation.

"I still can't believe this year is almost over..." Sora sighed, a small smile on his face. Riku nodded and leaned back in his chair, letting out a heavy grunt. Sora chuckled and poked his best friend's slightly bulging stomach.

"Too much garlic bread?" the brunet asked with a smirk. Riku had always been more concerned with physical fitness and having great muscles, but had little self-control around good homemade food. Sora knew this well and took advantage of every chance he could to poke fun at his best friend. The silver-haired nineteen-year-old merely smirked back and patted his full stomach, pinching Sora's cheek with his free hand until the brunet pulled away to pout and rub at his reddening face.

"Your little _girlfriend_ makes some pretty great_ hors d'oeuvres_, if I do say so myself," Riku used his head to gesture toward Kairi, their spunky redheaded female friend, younger sister of Axel, who had finished picking up cards and was now attempting to give Roxas a noogie. Kairi was engrossed in whatever conversation she was having with Naminé and didn't take notice of the fact that her two best friends were talking about her. Sora pursed his lips and gave Riku a backhanded slap on the chest, furrowing his little brow in a way people have called terribly cute.

"You know we haven't been a thing since high school, you jerk..." the brunet furrowed his brow at his silver-haired friend's joke. His and Kairi's breakup had always been a sore spot for Sora, considering the way they had blown up in each other's faces on a night like this. In fact, they had broken up at a New Years party two years ago, a month after his sixteenth birthday and shortly before the clock struck midnight. The timing hadn't been good at all, but they had both seen it coming. Sora and Kairi, after arguing over who was breaking up with who, ended up deciding they were best off as friends and not dating, and that they had grown apart toward the end of their six months together. Sora heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair, gaze fixed on the ground. Riku reached out to gently ruffle Sora's spiky cocoa-brown hair, his own way of apologizing for his often harsh words. Sora relaxed in his seat and let Riku's long fingers caress his scalp, letting his bright blue eyes move their gaze from the ground to his friend's apologetic aquamarines as a small blush of embarrassment painted his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about that, Sora..." the silver-haired teen started, eyes full of sympathy and understanding.

"Don't be... It's fine, Riku..." And that settled the matter. It had been settled before, and didn't need to be brought up again.

Xion passed around the noisemakers she had spent the last few minutes digging out and shoved random ones into Sora and Riku's hands. With less than three minutes left on the clock, Naminé pried open the sliding door to the small balcony, where she, Kairi, Axel, and Roxas were now finding places to watch the fireworks go off. Xion managed to worm her way into the last free spot on the balcony, leaving Sora and Riku stuck inside the apartment behind them.

"Hey, Sora?" Riku asked.

"What is it?" Sora replied, turning to meet his friend's gaze. Riku's eyes were unusually serious, and in the low lighting the brunet could pick up the faintest hint of a blush painting the silver-haired teen's pale cheeks. In the fifteen years he had known him, Sora had never seen Riku blush. This was enough to call for the raise of an eyebrow from the short brunet.

"I've never had a New Year's kiss, you know..."

Sora's mouth hung open as he looked up at his best friend with bugging eyes. Riku? Mr. Popular since elementary school has never had a New Year's kiss?

"R-Really?" Sora lowered his voice, as if speaking of a great secret or something. He could feel his heart start picking up speed, its rate increasing rapidly. "Where did that come from?"

Riku's face seemed to get redder than before, which confused the brunet even more. The silver-haired teen's gaze shifted to his shoes and he took a deep breath, collecting himself. It was at this moment that Sora, whose heart continued to race in anticipation despite his confusion, decided to blurt out his own secret.

"Me neither..." he muttered.

Riku looked back at Sora, eyes wide as his face became an astounding shade of reddish-pink. Their friends outside indicated that there was one minute left.

"What?"

"I haven't had a New Year's kiss before either..." Sora's face flushed brightly, embarrassed at the fact. He turned his gaze outside to where their other friends stood, counting down from forty excitedly.

There was a pause of about ten seconds that felt like an eternity to the two of them before Riku spoke up, thirty seconds left until the new year.

"Sora... I love you."

Sora looked up at Riku shocked, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. Riku loved him? Sora knew his best friend was bisexual, but had never caught wind of anything like this. The brunet's mouth hung open like a fish gasping for air as his best friend continued, twenty-five seconds left.

"I... I've loved you for a long time." Riku was serious. Sora could tell. His heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack or something unromantic like that. The question was, though, why did Riku make his heart race in this way?

"Would it be... Okay... If I kissed you...?" Riku leaned in a bit, his face still flushed, eyes half-lidded, hands hovering over Sora's shoulders. Sora could feel his best friend's warm, minty breath on his face. Did he pop a mint on before coming over? He didn't smell like garlic at all... Thinking logically a moment, the brunet set aside the fact that he hadn't kissed anyone in two years and the way Riku was making his heart beat so wildly and the anticipation of the New Year, Sora concluded that he wanted to kiss Riku. For some inexplicable reason, he needed to kiss his best friend. He hadn't been more sure of anything in his life. Leaning in a bit more into his best friend's intimate space and looking straight into the shining aquamarine eyes that he had always admired, Sora whispered his answer as their friends on the balcony readied themselves for the last few seconds left in 2012.

"Yes."

_Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!_

They leaned in slowly, dragging out the moment and making it an eternity, longer than the eternity it took them to get to this moment.

_Six! Five! Four!_

They built up to a stunning climax, eyes shutting slowly as their breaths began to commingle. Riku's hands grasped Sora's shoulders gently as their bodies trembled, wanting and fearing this next step.

_Three! Two! One!_

Sora's lips brushed gently against Riku's as the brunet held on tightly to the broad, toned shoulders he could feel through his best friend's shirt. Riku gasped and pressed his lips firmly against Sora's, letting out a shaky breath.

_Happy New Year!_

Their friends celebrated and shook their noisemakers wildly as the fireworks launched from the clock tower lit up the midnight sky. If Sora and Riku had cared, they would have noticed that Roxas had seen them and was shaking his head with a smile, muttering something along the lines of "Took you guys long enough". But they didn't, for they were lost in their own little world meant for just the two of them.

When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and grinned like lovestruck idiots, faces still flushed as they both reached up to caress each other's blushing cheeks. Riku leaned down for another kiss, hands moving down and pulling Sora in by the waist, and Sora was more than happy to oblige, tilting his chin up and letting his arms hang loosely around his new boyfriend's neck. Their lips met with less innocence than before, and they grinned mischievously against each other's mouth, not caring about anything else in the world. They paid no mind to the shocked smiles on the girls' faces, nor the snickering coming Axel's direction before Roxas elbowed his friend in the gut. Instead they kissed sweetly and stood in the doorway so that everyone else had to squeeze around them to get back inside where it was warm, and let their noses brush against one another's while aquamarine eyes full of adoration gazed into equally adoring sapphire blues, slightly swollen lips tenderly wishing a Happy New Year between new lovers before sealing the wish with one of many more sweet kisses to come.

* * *

_**~End~**_


End file.
